Buscando una flor en el pasado
by Hoshiyo-hime
Summary: Una historia donde las cosas no son tan obvias y que al mismo tiempo busca dar ideas de un origen en particular. Diferentes hechos extraños empiezan a suceder y alguien regresa, dipuesta a revelar verdades. ¿Podrán los tres mundos soportar lo que vendrá?
1. Un regalo celestial

Capítulo I: Un regalo celestial

YuYu Hakusho no me pertenece, todos lo demás es historia conocida… Disfruten.

**Buscando una flor en el pasado**

Capitulo 1: "Un regalo celestial"

**((Ningekai: el mundo de los humanos))**

Era una tarde sumamente calurosa, de verano. Estamos frente a un enorme edificio al cual llamamos universidad, en el cual estaban dando un seminario de sicología que trataba sobre la mente humana…

"Todos en la vida tenemos una meta que queremos realizar –decía al parecer un profesor– por lo tanto hacemos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para cumplirla, ¿verdad? –pregunto a la clase. Hubo un murmullo de afirmación –Hacemos montones de 'sacrificios', nos exigimos al máximo para lograrlo y al final, cuando nuestro cometido ya ha sido cumplido sentimos una sensación de júbilo; a esa sensación le llamamos satisfacción…"

El auditorio estaba lleno, entre los presentes que habían asistido se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 19 años, de cabellos rojizos y ojos intensamente verdes, que al parecer pensaba arduamente sobre algo.

_La mente humana es muy compleja _–pensaba– _yo he experimentado casi todos los estados de ánimo: enojo, alegría, angustia, serenidad, pero aún_…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por una joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

–Kurama ¿qué te sucede? –Le preguntó– Hace cinco minutos te veo sumido en tus pensamientos y no tomas atención a lo que nos está diciendo el profesor. Recuerda que el venir aquí fue idea tuya. –Era de cabellos y ojos castaños, la cual lo miraba con una mueca.

–Sí, discúlpame Keiko, sólo pensaba en algo. – le dijo mostrando una de sus habituales sonrisas.

–Supongo que no es una chica, ¿verdad? –pregunto con picardía. Él le respondió con una risa tranquila, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le preguntaban porque no tenía una novia con tantas chicas que lo perseguían.

–No, mira ahora quien esta desatenta.

Ambos rieron y siguieron atendiendo al profesor quien ya estaba en la parte de la mente y los sentimientos.

Luego de finalizado el seminario, Kurama acompañó a Keiko al restaurante de sus padres, luego de despedirse de ella se dirigía tranquilamente a su casa.

-Que hermosas se encuentran hoy las estrellas –murmuró al ver el cielo.

Lo que él no imaginaba es que esa era la última noche tranquila que tendría en mucho tiempo.

**((Bosques oscuros del Makai****)****)**

– ¿Lo encontraron? –preguntó imperante una joven de larga cabellera dorada que estaba sentada en una especie de trono.

Ninguno de los 12 hombres presentes se atrevía a responder.

– He preguntado si lo encontraron. –volvió a preguntar con frialdad.

– …

– ¡HE DICHO QUE SI LO HAN ENCONTRADO! ¡MALDITA SEA!

En un ataque de cólera, mató a cuatro de los guerreros, dejando a los otros sudando frió.

Finalmente uno de ellos reunió el valor suficiente como para decir: –Sí, su Alteza. El poder de la "Esencia Purificadora" se ha localizado en el Ningekai, pero aun no sabemos quién es su guardián.

La mujer mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si lo hubiese sabido de antemano.

–Ustedes solo preocúpense de reducir el rango de búsqueda, yo me ocupare del portador. Ahora reti…

De pronto se escucho una fuerte explosión, que destruyo la pared del recinto en donde estaban reunidos. Hicieron acto de presencia tres hombres uniformados de los cuales se sentía un alto poder de energía espiritual. Clase A superior, sin duda.

–Así que tú eres la causante de tanta distorsión de energía en el Ningekai –dijo uno de ellos– el rey Enma nos ha enviado para detenerte.

–Ese tipo no sabe medirse –dijo sarcásticamente la mujer– si supiera que su enemigo soy yo, no arriesgaría la vida de sus fieles súbditos solo para alcanzarme.

– ¡No te permitiremos que hables así de nuestro rey! –Los tres se dispusieron a atacar a la mujer.

Ella ni se inmutó– "Lazo celestial" –murmuró. Un segundo después no había rastro de los tres hombres. –Que esto les sirva de ejemplo. –les dijo a los guerreros (los de su bando) – Encuéntrenlo o su castigo será peor que la muerte. –dicho esto, desapareció.

**((Oficina del príncipe del Reikai))**

((_Koenma_))

_¡Que fastidio! No puedo creer la cantidad de papeles que llegan, para colmo mi padre desaparece y todas sus responsabilidades recaen sobre mí, como si no tuviese nada que hacer._ – Suspiró– _Espero que la misión que encargué a los rastreadores en el Makai ya esté concluida, necesito ese informe de inmediato…_–se escuchan unos gritos y estallidos a lo lejos– _¿qué pasa? _

-Señor Koenma, ¡Señor Koenma!

-Adelante.- digo.

La chica entra como alma que lleva el diablo: pálida, agitada y con cara de espanto

-¿Botan?- _no la había reconocido _– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?

_Botan no responde, parece demasiado asustada como para decir algo, está en estado de shock._

-Botan, Botan, ¡respóndeme! –_empiezo a sacudirla, puesto que ahora tengo mi forma adulta._

-Señor Koenma –empieza a sollozar- ella, ella ha regresado por él…. Y por su poder -no pudiendo más se desmayó.

-¡Botan! –_que sucede, no entiendo nada…_

Veo que la puerta se abre y una mujer entra, mis ojos se abren de asombro, no puedo creerlo, esto no está pasando. No _otra vez_.

-¡Tú! –una sonrisa de satisfacción recorre su rostro- No puede ser…- y me quedé sin aliento, con Botan aún en mis brazos.

_Siento que desfallezco, pero ella, ella no…._

Y perdí el conocimiento.

**((Ningekai: Casa de los Minamino))**

- Mamá, ya llegué. –dijo el pelirrojo.

- Bienvenido hijo –le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué tal te fue con Keiko en la universidad?

- Bien mamá, el ponente expuso temas muy interesantes. Keiko y yo salimos muy satisfechos.

- Me alegro que te vaya bien. –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- Debes estar cansado, mañana me comentas más.

- Si, buenas noches. –la besó y se retiró a su alcoba.

_No sé qué haría sin mi hijo,_ –pensaba Shiori- _es un regalo del cielo, mi regalo celestial._

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dos hombres se le acercaban por detrás.

"No podemos fallar" escucho ella antes de perder la conciencia.

**Continuará…**

**La autora dice:**

¡Hola a todos! Esta es una historia que ya había publicado, sin embargo, gracias a unas muy amables sugerencias, decidí retirarla hasta hacerle las correcciones pertinentes. La línea del argumento no es muy complicada pero, al mismo tiempo, dará muchos datos que se conectan entre sí, al mismo estilo de una biografía.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia y otras (es mejor no especificar mucho), dejarlas en los RR (comentarios). Prometo responder todos, aunque me demore, tengan la certeza de que lo haré.

Ahora un vistazo al siguiente capítulo: **El caso sin resolver.**

Sayuri.

_En el siguiente capítulo…_

**((Reikai: Castillo del Rey Enma))**

- Yo no diría eso su "Alteza celestial" –dice una mujer al fondo de la habitación- usted sabía más que yo que esto podría llegar a pasar.

- ¡Tú! –se para rápidamente a pesar del dolor- ¿por qué nos atacaste?

- En realidad por muchos motivos –se detiene delante del príncipe- te los diré como una muestra de que tú ya no representas una amenaza para mí. En primer lugar quería ver cómo estaban los de aquí arriba, hace tiempo que no vengo a verlos y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que sus escudos espirituales son más fuertes ahora pero no imposibles de cruzar...

- ¿Cómo hiciste para...?

- Ahora estoy hablando yo. ¿Dónde están tus modales? –Dice con sarcasmo- En segundo lugar para robar los "Tres Tesoros de la Oscuridad" los cuales están un poco mal cuidados, sobre todo el espejo...

- ¿¡Que tú qué...!

- Silencio –imperó la mujer- y el otro motivo es más que obvio: estoy buscándolo, pero ahora veo que lo han trasladado de lugar; así que apostaría mis poderes a que lo han retornado a su dueño ¿Verdad?

Koenma se queda con la boca abierta. _Como es posible que se haya dado cuenta tan rápido, debo actuar rápidamente o estamos perdidos._

Buscando una flor en el pasado **Sea 2010©**


	2. El Caso sin resolver

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**((Ningekai: Casa de los Minamino))**

_No sé qué haría sin mi hijo,_ –pensaba Shiori–_es un regalo del cielo, mi regalo celestial._

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dos hombres se le acercaban por detrás.

"No podemos fallar" escucho ella antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

**Buscando una flor en el Pasado**

_Capítulo 2: El Caso sin Resolver_

–La mente humana es muy compleja, esta ponencia ha sido muy aclaradora. Lástima que no pudieron ir Yusuke y Kuwabara. –Bostezó–Mañana hay examen de filosofía y biología. Mejor termino de hacer mis deberes para poder descansar...

Entonces se sienta en su escritorio y va realizando sus asignaciones, pero no se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien que lo observa desde el árbol frente a su dormitorio.

–Has cambiado mucho, –dijo la chica con tristeza–pero ya es tiempo de recordarte quien eres y como llegaste aquí. Espero que estés listo para recordarlo cuando sea el momento adecuado, –una lágrima recorre su mejilla–pero por ahora es mejor que vivas lo mejor que puedas en el poco tiempo que te queda.

En el interior de la habitación Suuichi ya había concluido sus tareas y se disponía a dormir, cuando se percata de la extraña presencia y mira al árbol de cerezos, pero en él no hay nadie.

–Espero que Shiori esté bien. Creo que mañana será un largo día. –diciendo esto se dirige a dormir.

Mientras duerme en su mente resuena una frase: **"**_Es tiempo que recuerdes quién eres_**" **y aparece en un lugar con dos hombres _¡¿Dónde estoy?_

**_–Sueño –_**

"_Un espejo no solo refleja nuestro cuerpo... también refleja nuestro interior_ **–**se escuchaba una voz–_aquellos momentos, experiencias, recuerdos que podríamos haberlos olvidado, sin embargo siempre están presentes en nuestras almas..."_

¿Un espejo? ¿Qué tan valioso puede ser un espejo? –se preguntaba un niño–Si uno mismo no sabe de dónde viene o hacia dónde va, ¿en qué te puede ayudar una cosa? ¿Esa respuesta no lo debemos hallar nosotros mismos? ¿Acaso será posible que...?

–Su Alteza, me está escuchando, ¿verdad? –preguntó el hombre–Esta es la quinta vez que le llamo la atención, por favor no vuelva a distraerse.

–Disculpe maestro, no volverá a ocurrir. –dijo haciendo una venia.

Ambos hombres estaban en un salón sumamente elegante, el cual parecía un estudio, habían instrumentos musicales muy ornamentados, una enorme biblioteca y también una colección de armas que iban desde un arco sagrado hasta unas pequeñas dagas, todo esto protegido por campos de energía, pero no cualquier energía...

–Como le iba diciendo, en esta región los espejos tienen un valor muy significativo, pues no sólo muestran la verdad de nuestros espíritus, sino también pueden ser utilizados de muy diversas maneras, desde las más productivas hasta las más maléficas posibles. Por eso –se detiene como si fuese a decir algo de vida o muerte–el Consejo ha acordado que es necesario instruirlo en las artes de purificación espiritual.

–¿¡¿Qué? –Se paró de la silla donde estaba sentado–Un demonio como yo no puede utilizar energía espiritual, ¡cómo al Consejo se le puede ocurrir semejante decisión! Son unos...

–¡Silencio! Serás el heredero al trono, pero aún eres inmaduro en muchos aspectos, tienes la gracia de poseer una gran inteligencia y astucia, la cual honestamente me gustaría que la invirtieses en algo productivo.

–Pero...

–Pero nada. –se arrodilla mirándolo a los ojos–Todos creemos en usted; es una gran persona, que a pesar de tu corta edad, ha demostrado su fortaleza en situaciones muy difíciles, sobresale en los entrenamientos que hasta los más viejos y experimentados les cuesta pasar y solucionas problemas de toda índole que hasta los más sabios les cuesta entender. Aún así, presiento que algo le perturba...y esperaré lo que necesite para que me lo pueda decir.

–Gracias maestro.

**_–Sueño –_**

_¡Ring…ring...ring!_

Kurama se levanta bruscamente, todo agitado debido al sueño y angustiado, muy _raramente_ angustiado. Presuroso busca la alarma para apagarla, pero se da cuenta que no era eso lo que sonaba, sino su teléfono...

–¿Diga?

–Kurama, ¿eres tú? –la voz era de al parecer de un chico–¿Qué pasó que no has ido a clases? Keiko dijo que tenían examen pero que no te presentaste a rendirlo. La has dejado muy preocupada y me pidió que te llamara.

–¿Clases? Pero si aún son... –miró su reloj, este marcaba las 5pm. Se queda shockeado–_No puedo creerlo, no pude haber dormido tanto, solo descansé un poco, yo..._

–¿Kurama? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No te preocupes Yusuke, dile a Keiko que estoy bien. –se detiene–Por cierto, ¿sabes algo del mundo espiritual?

–¿Ah? No, nada. Todo está aburrido: no hay misiones, no peleas; extraño pelear… –hace un puchero–así la vida es más entretenida.

–No cambias nada Yusuke. –Suspiró–Bueno es mejor que busque ponerme al día en las clases.

–Oye, verdad, ¿por qué no fuiste?

Kurama se sonroja un poco. ¿Qué tan humillante puede ser?

–¿Me creerías si te digo que me quedé dormido?

–… ¡Jajajajajajaja! –Estalla al otro lado de la línea–No puede ser, ¡Jajajajajajaja! Mejor te dejo para que sigas durmiendo, ¡Jajajajajajaja!

–Que considerado eres, Yusuke... –cuelga el teléfono.

–El siempre ha sido así. –dijo una voz grave.

Era un hombre de mediana estatura y envuelto en una capa negra, con ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre.

–¿Hiei? –¿_Cómo es posible? No sentí siquiera su energía. ¿Desde hace cuánto está aquí?_

–Estoy aquí desde anoche, si es que quieres saberlo... a propósito, –se detiene a pensar lo que va a decir–tenías ti ki tan bajo que pensé que algo grave te había ocurrido y me quede a vigilarte.

Kurama se quedo extrañado y sorprendido, Hiei nunca hablaba de esa manera y mucho menos expresaba sus sentimientos, al menos no tan abiertamente...

–Yo... –_que le puedo decir_–yo...

–No es necesario que me lo expliques. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te murieras tan ridículamente –se acerca a la ventana, con la intención de irse; pero siente una mano que lo detiene.

–Gracias.

–Hn. –se va por la ventana.

_Esto sí que es raro, creo que estoy en un mundo paralelo. Ese sueño tan extraño, Yusuke llamando, un Hiei demasiado ningen, y mi madre... un momento, la casa está muy silenciosa,¿dónde está mi madre?_

* * *

**((Reikai: Castillo del Rey Enma))**

Todo el castillo está hecho un desastre, los papeles dispersos por el piso, las paredes quebradas o destruidas, y cuerpos en cantidad. Justamente uno de ellos parece tener signos de vida, se empieza a mover lentamente.

–¿Qué paso? Me duele todo y no recuerdo nada, yo... –se da cuenta que tiene encima a otra persona, esa es...–¡Botan! ¡Botan! ¡Despierta! ¡Reacciona! –la mujer se empieza a mover y lentamente abre los ojos.

–¡Señor Koenma! Está bien, gracias al cielo, pensé que ella... –se detiene debido a sus sollozos–¡Ella, ella,...!

–Lo sé Botan, esto no debería haber pasado. –le dice en un intento de tranquilizarla–Los escudos del Reikai fueron penetrados con demasiada facilidad, lo que me hace temer que no nos enfrentamos esta vez a ella sola, sino debe tener a alguien más como cómplice.

–¿Y los demás? (Refiriéndose a todos los trabajadores de castillo)

–Aún no lo sé, al igual que tu acabo de despertar, –hace una mueca de fastidio–espero que cuando mi padre regrese me pueda dar algunas respuestas sobre esto.

–Te refieres a...

–Sí, –asiente con la cabeza–ella no _debería_ estar viva, lo único que puede explicar esto es que...

–Él utilice su poder, –dice con voz apagada–pero esto es sólo una leyenda ¿verdad?

–Eso pensé yo también, pero la mayoría de las leyendas del Makai fueron hechos reales, lo cual me preocupa seriamente.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Llamarás a Yusuke y a los otros, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto; además... –se queda muy quieto–acabo de recordar...

–¿Qué cosa?

–Los rastreadores del Makai no han regresado aún, –golpea el piso con furia–esto no puede ser coincidencia: las desapariciones de distintos humanos, las fluctuaciones de energía entre el Ningekai y el Makai, ella aquí...debes reunirlos enseguida y asignarles esta misión.

–Pero Koenma, esto es muy peligroso, ella no es cualquier persona.

–Por ahora no tengo otra opción Botan, además yo confío en ellos. Ve ahora, no hay tiempo que perder; no les ocultes nada, sobre todo a Kurama y a Hiei que deben saber acerca de ella también.

La diosa de la muerte a duras penas logra convocar su remo y se va volando rumbo al Reikai.

–No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, –dice Koenma–no debería arriesgarlos, pero no hay otra opción. Lo hemos protegido tanto, no podemos perderlo ahora. _No debemos hacerlo._

–Yo no diría eso, su "Alteza celestial", –dice una mujer al fondo de la habitación–usted sabía más que yo que esto podría llegar a pasar.

–¡Tú! –se para rápidamente a pesar del dolor–¿Por qué nos atacaste?

–En realidad por varios motivos, –se para delante del príncipe–te los diré como una muestra de que tú ya no representas una amenaza para mí. En primer lugar, para ver cómo estaban los de aquí arriba, hace tiempo que no vengo a verlos y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que sus escudos espirituales son más fuertes ahora pero no imposibles de cruzar...

–¿Cómo hiciste para...?

–Ahora estoy hablando yo¿dónde están tus modales? –dice con sarcasmo–en segundo lugar para robar los "Tres Tesoros de la Oscuridad" los cuales están un poco mal cuidados, sobre todo el espejo...

–¿¡Que tu que...!

–Silencio –impero la mujer–y el otro motivo es mas que obvio: estoy buscándolo a él, pero ahora veo que lo han trasladado de lugar; así que apostaría mis poderes a que lo han retornado a su dueño¿verdad?

Koenma se queda con la boca abierta _Como es posible que se haya dado cuenta tan rápido, debo actuar rápidamente o estamos perdidos_

–Por tu expresión puedo pensar que acerté –sonríe–pero no te angusties, nos volveremos a ver y cuando suceda... espero que el este presente. Por su bien.

Dicho esto la mujer se desvanece.

_Esto esta peor de lo que pensaba, no puedo decirle la verdad tan pronto, no puedo... ¿Qué debo hacer?_

* * *

**(De vuelta en el Ningekai)**

Botan sobrevuela la cuidad en busca de Yusuke (quien no estaba en su casa) y lo encuentra... en un centro de videojuegos con Kuwabara

–Yusuke! Kuwabara! –dice bajándose de su remo–¡misión del Reikai!

–¡Vamos, mátalo¡No Kuwabara, con eso no! –le arrebata los controles–¡Así lo hace un maestro!

–Ya Urameshi, no te creas la gran cosa –le quita los controles–observa esto

–¡Damelo¡Tu no sabes jugar!

–¡Tu tampoco idiota!

¡PAF!

Ambos chicos estaban en el piso debido a un remazo, cortesía de Botan.

–¡Chicos!¡Algo grave a ocurrido! –dice al borde de la desesperación–¡Podrían escucharme!¡Onegai!

–Botan, te ves muy mal –dice Kazuma–¿Algo anda mal en el Reikai?

–Seguramente Koenma se ha metido en problemas nuevamente, el siempre tan.. –se detiene, Botan empieza a llorar copiosamente–¿Botan? Lo siento, yo...

–No es por ti, Yusuke –se tranquiliza–debemos encontrar a Hiei y a Kurama, hay algo de la misión que deben saber, algo muy importante..

–Botan... –dicen al unísono los dos chicos

_Debo ser fuerte por el futuro de los tres mundos, ellos deben saber la verdad, pero no será fácil, sobre todo para él..._

* * *

**(Casa Minamino)**

(Kurama´s pov)

–¡Madre¡Madre! –_la llamo sin obtener respuesta_–¡Madre¡Madre!

_¿Por qué tengo miedo? Seguramente ha tenido que viajar de improviso, o salió por motivos de trabajo. Pero... ¿también mi padrastro y mi hermano? Ellos tampoco han regresado... de repente me siento solo, otra vez._

_Aun estoy afectado por ese sueño tan extraño, pero aun mas por la voz en mi cabeza: _**"Es tiempo que recuerdes quien eres" **_Yo se quien soy¿verdad? Soy Suuichi Minamino y Youko Kurama a la vez¿verdad? Sin embargo, me parece que conozco al hombre viejo de mi sueño, pero es imposible..._

**ring, ring, ring!**

Me apresuro a contestar por segunda vez en el día el teléfono

–Hola?

–¡Kurama! Soy Kazuma

_Que raro que el llame_ –Hola Kuwabara, se te ofrece algo?

–Si, Botan nos quiere a todos reunidos para hablarnos sobre una nueva misión para el Reikai –hace una pausa–por cierto¿sabes donde esta el enano?

–No me llames enano, ningen sin cerebro –refuta el youkai aludido

–¿Hiei? _–¿cuándo...?_

–¿¡A quien le dices sin cerebro, enano estúpido! –se escucha un forcejeo y un golpe–Kurama, habla Yusuke; ¿que les parece vernos en el templo de Genkai mañana después de clases? Botan esta allá, descansando de lo ocurrido en el Reikai

–¿Qué cosa¿Qué paso? –_un desastre en el Reikai, no puede ser_

–No lo se tampoco, mañana Botan nos dirá lo que paso en el Reikai, creo que esta relacionado con lo de la misión. Bueno mañana hablamos.

–Si, hasta mañana Yusuke –cuelgo el teléfono

_Me volteo a ver a Hiei, quien no parece sorprendido por la noticia, al contrario: sigue mostrando la frialdad de siempre_

–No es necesario que ella me diga lo que paso –_se voltea mostrándome la espalda_–el Reikai fue atacado por la Hechicera de los Infiernos Altos, según los demonios que me dijeron esto ella esta buscando la fuente de energía mas grande del mundo demoníaco.

_La Hechicera de los Infiernos Altos: ella fue una de las personas mas famosas en el Makai por ser dominadora de las artes oscuras y por su gran inteligencia. Sin embargo se supo la noticia de que fue muerta por los antiguaos detectives espirituales enviados por el Rey Enma. ¿Cómo es posible que este de nuevo con vida?_

–Pero eso no es todo –continúa–en su ataque al Reikai, hurtó los Tres Tesoros de la Oscuridad, con fines realmente inauditos...

–¿¡Que ella que!

–Eso no es todo –saca de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera–me encontré con ella; aquí, en el Ningekai

_Que cosa! Ella aquí!_!–¡¿Cómo¿¡Cuando?

_Sin decir absolutamente nada se acerca y me tira la pequeña esfera, la cual yo atrapo con facilidad_

–Me pidió que te la entregara personalmente –_me mira_–lo que haya de decirte no es de mi incumbencia

–Espera –_intento detenerlo_–lo que tenga que decirme tu también lo puedes ver, al igual que tu no se mas de lo que dicen las leyendas...

–¿Estas seguro de lo que me dices?

¿Qué si estoy seguro...? Claro...no la he visto nunca ¿o Si?

_Tiro la esfera contra la pared, al partirse se forma la figura de una mujer de larga cabellera y ojos grandes, que en su mano sostiene un arco muy ornamentado... un momento ella es..._

–Hola, nii–sama...

* * *

(Obviamente continuará...)

Gracias a quienes leen (también a las que dejaron su comentario n.n), aunque me demore una vida en actualizar, creo que lo saludable es una vez por mes. Así que me pondré esos límites de tiempo para no tener esto tan abandonado.  
¡Nos vemos entonces!

**Sayuri.**


End file.
